Minha querida Cecília
by DanyMoon
Summary: Esse é um fic que conta todo o amor vivido por Pégasus e sua querida Cecília. Desde o momento em que se conheceram até o dia em que foram separados terrivelmente pelo destino. Espero que gostem!


**MINHA QUERIDA CECÍLIA**

Obs.: Olá, pessoal!! Olha, esse é o primeiro fic que escrevo de Yu-gi-oh. Por favor, sejam compreensivos (caso não gostem, é claro). Como na maioria das vezes costumo fazer, esse fic é romântico. Conta tudo sobre o relacionamento de Maximílian Pégasus (um dos meus personagens preferidos do Anime) e sua amada Cecília. Eu tive de inventar algumas coisinhas e modificar outras, mas, nada que causasse um "estrago" na versão original. Espero que gostem deste meu trabalho que fiz, sem sombra de dúvidas, com muito carinho e dedicação. Bem, chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa.

"Cecília... Minha querida Cecília... Por que fez isso comigo? Por que me deixou? Eu sempre a amei tanto... Sempre fiz de tudo para que ficássemos juntos... Por que fugiu de mim? Dos meus braços, do meu amor... Nosso sonho finalmente se realizaria... Mas... Tudo pelo qual eu sempre batalhei, sempre sonhei e desejei... Se transformou em... Pesadelo... Escuridão... Volte para mim, meu amor. Por favor..."

"Meu nome é Maximílian Pégasus. Tenho trinta e cinco anos. Estou aqui, diante de todos vocês, pronto a revelar meu passado que me assombra e meu sofrimento, o qual eu lembro e tenho de enfrentar todos os dias. Muitos se perguntam o porquê de eu ter resolvido 'criar', ou, como seria o mais correto, recriar o jogo de monstros de duelo. Tudo o que fiz e tenho feito é reflexo do sofrimento que tenho guardado em meu coração. Posso, às vezes, aparentar ser um cara ganancioso, metido, orgulhoso, que vive com a palavra 'poder' sendo o sentido e o objetivo principal de minha vida. Mas, não é bem assim. Aqueles que pensam assim estão enganados. Sei que não posso dizer que sou um homem cem por cento normal, mas asseguro que já fui. Já me apaixonei. Humm... Paixão é uma palavra muito fraca e pequena para descrever a imensidão do sentimento que invadiu meu coração quando a conheci. Cecília... a mulher de meus sonhos e que eu tanto amei..."

"Tudo começou quando eu tinha oito anos de idade. Meus pais me obrigaram a ir a uma comemoração (que nem me lembro mais o que e de quem era!). Minha vontade não era essa. Eu queria ficar em casa, sozinho, com meus brinquedos, poucos, mas que eu tanto adorava. Infelizmente (ou melhor dizendo, FELIZMENTE), me forçaram a ir. Queriam me ver presente naquela comemoração. Me apresentar aos amigos e parentes... Aquela coisa toda de apresentação à sociedade. Ouvir conversa de adultos não estava na minha mente. Aquilo me aborrecia, me deixava cansado, confuso, às vezes. Por isso, me afastei de meus pais por um momento. Disse que ia pegar alguns doces. Na verdade, o que eu queria era ficar longe daquela multidão de pessoas estranhas que apertavam constantemente minhas bochechas e diziam o tempo todo como eu estava lindo, crescido... Nenhuma criança de oito anos (ou qualquer idade) merece passar nem ter de aturar esse tipo de coisa. É constrangedor. Sem falar de que as deixa com trauma dos 'amigos dos pais'. Enfim, podia-me ver finalmente longe daquela situação. Caminhei alguns minutos observando as pessoas a minha volta. Todas estavam tão bem vestidas... Os doces estavam tão gostosos e tão bem feitos! Qualquer criança adoraria encher os bolsos com aquilo. Nesse momento, olhando para eles e percebendo o quão me encaravam e pediam para ser devorados, olhei para os lados e observei se não vinha ninguém. Havia muitas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas prestava atenção em mim, no momento. Quando me posicionei para pegar alguns daqueles maravilhosos doces, ouvi uma jovem voz me perguntar:"

"- O que está fazendo?"

"Observei assustado e parei imediatamente o que pretendia fazer. Olhei atentamente para os lados procurando quem havia me dirigido a palavra, e encontro, mirando meus olhos, ela... Cecília... Devia ter minha idade, ou era um pouco mais nova na época, não lembro ao certo. Só sei que uma mágica aconteceu naquela hora. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido por ninguém, envolveu meu coração. Não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer. Fiquei parado, estático, observando a beleza daquela que se encontrava a minha frente. Seus cabelos, olhos, sua pele... Ela era perfeita! Uma verdadeira princesa. Muito bonita. Jamais havia visto criatura tão bela e encantadora como aquela. Não sei se ela chegou a perceber o que acontecia comigo naquele momento, mas sei que algo ela devia ter notado para me perguntar, logo em seguida:"

"- Tudo bem com você, menino?"

"Não sei ao certo se ela entendeu direito a minha resposta. Eu estava tão nervoso que misturei uma palavra com outra, deixando a frase totalmente sem sentido. Cheguei a me achar um completo retardado naquela hora."

"- Pode pegar um doce pra mim?"

"Imediatamente fiz o que ela pediu. Quando entreguei o que ela queria, meu coração disparou. Eu estava muito vermelho, sentia isso apensar de não poder ver. Naquele momento, foi a primeira vez que toquei em sua pele macia. Sua mão, tão pequena e delicada... Era tudo o que eu queria."

"- Qual é seu nome?- perguntou ela deixando-me mais encabulado."

"- P-Pégasus... Maximílian Pégasus...- respondi tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Nenhuma garota conseguira, até aquele dia, me deixar naquele estado. Era uma novidade para mim. Algo inovador. Eu sabia que precisava vencer aquilo. Não queria fazer papel de bobo. Tentei me aproximar mais e perguntei seu nome. Cecília. Esse fora nosso primeiro encontro, o qual eu jamais esqueci."

"Anos se passaram, e nós crescemos. Havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos. Hum... Amigos... Naquela época, meus olhos sempre estavam vidrados nela. Eu a desejava mais do que tudo. Eu a amava. A amava mais do que tudo no mundo. Havia começado meu trabalho como artista, pintor para ser mais exato, e ela era a minha modelo preferida. Sua beleza me inspirava."

"Lembro-me de nosso primeiro beijo... Ah... Como poderia me esquecer de tal coisa? Lembro-me de como me sentia no momento, do que fazia, do que vestia, das batidas aceleradas de meu coração quando precisei dizer-lhe a verdade. Estávamos caminhando juntos, indo a um parque aberto, onde campos e mais campos verdes podiam ser um perfeito local para um encontro romântico. Eu sabia disso. E sabia que ela adorava aqueles campos, aquele cheiro suave, a brisa... Tudo naquele lugar a encantava. Havíamos combinado de fazer um piquenique. Sentamo-nos sob a sombra de uma árvore (e como era grande!) e arrumamos as coisas. Começamos a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Rimos, nos divertimos... Foi aí que me vi prensado a falar sobre meus sentimentos. Não foi fácil. Tive de tomar coragem, eu era jovem, inexperiente, e tinha medo da rejeição. Mas, tive de enfrentar meus temores e revelei a ela tudo o que eu tinha para dizer. Confesso que, à princípio, achei que ela começaria a tentar buscar palavras para me dizer que éramos apenas amigos. Felizmente, me enganara. Ela não dissera uma única palavra por uns cinco minutos. Apenas me olhava. Aqueles olhos me torturaram durante aqueles minutos que passaram. A incerteza de que ela estaria ou não disposta a se tornar algo além de uma amiga, estava me corroendo por dentro. No que estaria pensando? Essa dúvida enchia a minha cabeça de perguntas. Quando, finalmente, vi um sorriso transparecer em seu belo rosto. Aquilo me aliviou imediatamente. Aquele sorriso, aquele lindo sorriso... Não foram necessárias palavras para descrever o que ela sentia. Apenas o fato de ter pulado para meu pescoço e ter me abraçado como nunca fizera anteriormente, já dava para entender qual fora sua decisão. Naquele momento, meu mundo brilhou. Tudo ficou muito mais alegre e colorido. Eu estava feliz. Feliz ao lado da pessoa que eu amava. Cecília, minha Cecília... Que bons tempos eram aqueles! Quando saíamos juntos, despreocupados com hora, compromisso ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse nos atrapalhar. Quando ficávamos horas juntos, trocando carinho, beijos apaixonados, palavras alegres e que davam esperança de um futuro próspero e cheio de surpresas. Sim, surpresas... Meu Deus, quantas surpresas!"

"Namoramos durante dois anos e meio. Era incrível como nosso amor, nossa paixão transmitida um para outro constantemente, ainda deixava seu fogo aceso. Nossos corações estavam ligados profundamente. O que sentíamos era tremendamente maior do que qualquer outra coisa que já senti em toda a minha vida. Garanto que nada, nem ninguém, me fez mais feliz do que ela... Cecília... E nossos dias juntos foram se fortificando. Cada vez mais, ficar um minuto longe dela se tornava uma tortura. O que ela fazia quando não estava ao meu lado? No que pensava quando se encontrava sozinha em seu quarto? Essas dúvidas começaram a se tornar insuportáveis em minha mente. Foi aí que eu experimentei e conheci, pela primeira vez, a dor de um sentimento maligno: o ciúme. Ela queria sair com os amigos à noite, mas... Aquele sentimento voltava e me obrigava a impedi-la de sair com outras pessoas. Passei a me odiar profundamente a partir daqueles dias infernais. Como eu era capaz de prender a pessoa que mais amei no mundo em uma gaiola? Ela tinha o direito de ficar com seus amigos! Tinha o direito de sair, se divertir com outras pessoas! Mas, eu estava cego... Cego pelo ciúmes... Ela me amava, eu sabia disso. Foi por causa desse terrível sentimento que eu a vi chorar, pela primeira vez, por minha causa... Isso me chocou profundamente. Eu jamais imaginara que algum dia a veria chorar por algo que fiz. Eu a machuquei... Como eu pude ser tão covarde?"

"Felizmente, as crises de ciúmes foram rápidas e passageiras. Fizeram um certo estrago em nosso relacionamento, mas, nada que depois não fosse resolvido. Eu logo entendi que ela não poderia ser somente minha, apesar dessa ser minha vontade."

"Passamos por momentos incríveis em nosso tempo juntos. Nos divertimos, enfrentamos desafios, problemas, situações constrangedoras e outras que jamais esquecerei. Nossa primeira noite juntos... Acordar tendo-a ao meu lado... Foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu podia querer ter."

"Enfim, um dos momentos mais importantes de minha vida chegara. O dia em que a pedi em casamento. Eu estava completamente ansioso, mas nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Vestira-me com uma roupa elegante e levei-a a um restaurante. Ela estava maravilhosa, esplêndida... Não tenho nem palavras certas para descrever tão formosa beleza e delicadeza... Jantamos, conversamos, e eu decidi que não poderia mais tardar meu pedido. Peguei sua mão, e o fiz. Entreguei, logo em seguida, o anel de noivado. Ela imediatamente aceitou com um grande sorriso, acompanhado por lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo me emocionou muito."

"Tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem nos meses que se seguiram. Logo, estava prestes a me casar. Prestes a ser feliz para todo o sempre, como dizem. Entramos na igreja, Cecília estava mais linda do que nunca! O padre disse várias palavras, nas quais nem prestei atenção (não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da minha noiva), e logo estávamos saindo da igreja, casados! A felicidade rondava nossos corações! Agora, eu estava casado com a mulher mais maravilhosa e incrível do mundo!! Todos os meus sonhos (grande parte deles, pelo menos) havia se realizado. Como eu estava feliz! Mas, essa felicidade... Durou pouco... Cecília... Minha adorada, Cecília... partiu, semanas depois. O mundo, a escuridão, tudo parecia ter desmoronado sobre a minha cabeça! Como? Como a pessoa mais importante para a minha vida pôde ser arrancada de meus braços? Como? Ela era tão maravilhosa... Tão... tão... Ela não merecia ter o fim que levou. Eu chorei semanas. Nada mais importava. Nada, nem ninguém. Eu queria morrer! Queria ser levado, da mesma forma que ela fora! Eu precisava vê-la novamente! Tê-la mais uma vez em meus braços... Eu precisava sentir seu calor, o cheiro de seus cabelos, seu perfume... Mas... Nada podia ser feito. Ela partira... e me deixara sozinho..."

"Bem, senhoras e senhores, agora todos sabem como conheci e como passei meus dias ao lado de minha amada. Eu sempre me culpei, sempre me acusei de ter sido fraco, depois de sua partida. Eu não podia tê-la deixado ir embora. Nosso amor, tão grandioso, não podia ter acabado da forma como acabou. Na verdade, ele não está perdido. Ele ainda vive dentro de mim. Eu ainda a desejo com cada fibra de meu ser. Mas... Sei que somente partindo poderei vê-la novamente. E por isso, meus senhores, eu esperarei pacientemente. Sei que ela ainda está aqui, dentro de mim. Olhando para mim com aqueles olhos encantadores, desejando sempre o meu bem estar e minha felicidade. Não partirei agora. Partirei quando minha hora chegar. Mas, até lá, viverei ao máximo possível. Curtindo cada momento, cada segundo. Porque (isso eu afirmo com precisão), a morte não escolhe suas vítimas. Ela aparece de repente, quando você menos esperar. Por isso, vivo intensamente. Tudo o que conquistei foi através de trabalho e esforço. Passei por inúmeras dificuldades, mas ainda estou de pé. Estou aqui, diante de todos vocês, mostrando o resultado de um sofrimento tremendo, pelo qual passei. Agradeço a minha esposa por tudo o que tenho hoje. Sei que se não fosse ela, jamais teria conseguido tudo isso que vocês vêem. E assim, senhoras e senhores, retiro-me; apenas lembrando que nada, nada mesmo, se consegue sem amor. Muito menos sem trabalho duro. E eu sei perfeitamente disso, por experiência própria. Agora, agradeço à todos pela atenção e, acima de tudo e de todos, a minha doce e querida Cecília. Obrigado por terem escutado tudo o que eu tinha para dizer e boa sorte no futuro de todos vocês."

FIM

Obs.: Puxa, pessoal... O que vocês acharam? Eu adorei! Fiquei até emocionada! Bem, todos sabiam que ela morreria, né? Não era novidade. Mas, a idéia de querer escrever um fic sobre o romance vivido pelo Pégasus veio rapidamente em minha cabeça e eu não pude resistir. Espero que todos tenham gostado. Por favor, mandem mensagens dizendo sobre o que acharam da história, ok? Fui!


End file.
